numberblocks_scratchfandomcom-20200214-history
Next Gen Block Forces
Next Gen Block Forces (abbreviated to "NGBF") is a Youtube series. It currently has 8 episodes. Cast The Binars * One - 75 years old, she is a really soft old block. After being retired, she starts caring about her grand-daughters, Tutti and Cassie. She also has a soft spot for Vermone, her son. * Two - 72 years old, he is a grumpy old man who is easily confused. He, however, is very defensive to his own family, like the time where he witnessed Tutti's life going to hell because of Dream Come True. * Vermone - 42 years old, he insists of the craziest trips for his family which often lead to disaster. He also works alone making snazzy hats. (He even made one for himself.) He and Olive both died in episode 6. * Sester - 45 years old, a delicate mother. She is also very fragile, as she instantly snapped when her father died. * Cassie - 18 years old, Tutti's older sister. She suffers from a genetical mutation which makes her blocks pink compared to everybody else's orange. She also wears huge boots that are too big for her. She can get really angry when someone looks at her old self in a photo. * Tutti - 14 years old, a future athlete. Once, she turned into a punk star that bears a slight resemblance to Cassie. Other adventures she went on is this crazy boat trip when she met Fiona, Olive's daughter. The Quadros * Four - '84 years old. He is too old to go on any more adventures, but he helps people who come across him, with squares and other stuff. * 'Olive - 44 years old, he is the town's pizza guy. He has a daughter called Fiona. He and Vermone both died in episode 6. * Fiona - 11 years old, she is currently Tutti's best friend. She is the daughter of the pizza guy of town, Olive. The Lectars * Seven - 72 years old. He has lived alone in his own house for the rest of his life due to Five dumping him in favour of AMX-Thirteen. He was seen when Fivey looks through the window to see Uni, Tutti and Friddi playing. When Seven goes into Sixy's house, she gets awfully angry and kicks him out, implying that Seven is drunk. * Foury - 43 years old. He looks similar to Four, but blue and has diamond eyes. He cares a lot about his daughter, and tries to prevent her from being in any harm. * Sixy - 42 years old. All of Sixy's happiness is drained out of her. All she ever cares about are the fights she gets put in. The thing she really, REALLY hates is Seven. She would moan and even burst into tears whenever she sees him, despite him being her own father. She is also an inventor. * Fivey - 11 years old. Fivey is always happy, no matter when she's angry or sad. However, if you manage to make her cuts sting, than she will show her true sad side, like in episode 7, where Fivey goes ballistic and hits her own father, screaming "I HATE YOU!". Her cries can be rather sympathetic. The Octingtons * Septablock - She vaguely resembles her father, Eight. She has a Seven badge on her to show she has 7 blocks, and not 8. * Lucto - He is Septablock's husband as of NGBF. * Lavender - Lucto's son. He likes to think of solutions to solve certain problems. The Veebas * Weepy - She did not change growing up. Weepy literally punched Vermone in the face and was tazed by Poltora. * Shelby - She resembles Six a lot, but she is 5.75 and has bigger eyes. Due to Weepy teaching her about the wrongs of her former friends, Shelby was sent off to kill Sester's father, and then to kill Tutti and Cassie on the boat while their parents weren't looking. The former was successful and the latter wasn't. Shelby and Weepy were separated after the events of Episode 1. The Nines * [[Nine Jr.|'Nine Jr.']] - He looks vaguely similar to the original Nine, but with side eyes, and an extra 0.5 block. He is basically the same as Nine, but with a few differences. * Nine III - The third in the Nine line. His best friend is Squarmond, and he was close to making friends with Friddi. Other Characters * Dream Come True - a 2-blocked magician character with Teletubby colours. (purple, green, yellow and red.) on his blocks and limbs. He is nice to Tutti at the beginning of the pilot, until he turned his back at her and turned her into a punk star (which the creator eventually turned into Cassie.) He is eventually killed by Two in the safety of his own daughter. He was revived in episode 3 for whatever reason and he created a clone of Tutti called "Florette", killed about 6 Octomen and got away from officer Squar. (The italic sentence means that it is actually Bangus doing this). The real Dream Come True debuts in episode 6, and is very helpful to everyone, though people still think he is Bangus. * Florette - 'A green, grassy clone of Tutti who was later driven to Dream Come True's side about 5 seconds after being created by the latter. She can't talk properly, and despite having no eye, she can still see. She was made to be immune to lava. She died off-screen as mentioned by Dream Come True in episode 7. * 'Squar - 'A police officer. He was first seen in episode 3 where he spotted Dream Come True blowing up 6 Octomen and creating an illegal clone of Tutti by metamorphosing her. He has shades and a black uniform. He makes a main role in episode 6. * 'Uni '- A small, 1-blocked girl with a red block, green limbs, eye and lips, a red and green bow and large black shoes with stripy soles. She is a cute girl, but when messed with a lot, she switches to a bratty personality real quick. * 'Friddi - A tall, 3-blocked girl with 3 light yellow blocks, red limbs, eye and lips, a yellow and red bow and large red shoes with stripy soles. She cutted Olive's hand off in episode 4, Three is her role-model. * The Octomen - Magenta numberblocks with 8 blocks, 1 eye with 8 points, and purple features. They all resemble the original Octoblock. * Hibo '- A multi-coloured character with 6.5 blocks. He has a wife called "Rainbette" with massive roller-skate shoes, and a daughter called Susanna. He accompanies Squar in episode 6, and makes a main role in episode 7. He became a teacher in episode 8. * [[Bangus|'Bangus]] - Dream Come True's evil brother. He was the one who turned Tutti into a punk, created a clone of Tutti called "Florette", killed about 6 Octomen and got away from officer Squar. His plans were foiled by Dream Come True and Vermone. He is currently seen hanging on the wall. Episode List Category:Television